Trust
by randomwriter1014
Summary: Jade broke up with Bec. Tori almost killed Cat. Beck almost killed Jade.


"I don't think this is a good idea, Cat," Jade said for the fourth time since we got here at Nozu.

"What's wrong? I thought you loved sushi," I said confused. Because I shouldn't be confused. I'm confusing. She's confusing.

"No, Cat. It's not sushi."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Us, Cat. We're not supposed to be hanging out," I frowned.

"W-why?"

"My cred, Cat."

"Credit card? Why? I don't understand," She face palmed herself and I felt so idiotic. So I'm an idiot? What?

"Not my credit card, Cat. It's my cred. My reputation," Jade's words stung.

"B-but..I thought we had something special!" I screamed, not caring if people heard me.

"Cat, not here," She started to leave and I followed her until we reached the streets.

"Now we're out Jade."

"Cat, I don't like you," I didn't realize I started to cry.

"But y-you told me you..t-that..you-"

"I just felt pity for you, Cat," Her eyes started to water.

"You ignorant bastard! You're a jerk!" I shouted and ran. She shouted my name repeatedly but I ignored her. She sounded like she's crying. But it hurts. It all hurts. Everything. It hurts. She hurt me.

I don't even know where am I going. I just need to run. To run from the pain. To run from Jade. To run from a monster while tears are streaming down from my face.

I knew this. I knew she would hurt me. Why did I even attempt? I hate myself. I hate myself. I kept running. I kept running like it's the last thing I'll ever do. Wait. Am I at the park? Yeah okay, park.

I sat down on the nearest bench I could find. I panted as I ran for at least half an hour, I think. My legs failed me so I guess this bench is a gift from God. I wonder if I would ever meet God. Would he like red headed girls like me?

I like this. Thinking of random things and stuffs. I want to get Jade out of my head. I wiped my tears, but it kept pouring out like a waterfall. Ooh! Waterfalls are beautiful.

I heard footsteps coming from my back towards my direction. Oh my God! Is it a killer? I have to check! Wait, no! It might kill me. Oh my Gosh, I don't know what to do!

It walked from the back of the bench to my front. Good thing I was looking down. Who's this? This person's wearing a cute pair of black boots. Aww.

"Look up, Cat," Oh my gosh. I think it's Tori!

"Tori?" I looked up, hoping to see Tori smiling. But, she's not. She's crying.

"What happened, Tori?" She didn't answer. She just cried.

"Tori?"

"I'm so sorry, Cat.."

"Wh-" I felt a sudden slap and a hit on my head. All I saw was black right after.

/-/

Tori hugged Cat, crying. She didn't know how she got into this..this hurrendous thing.

"I'm so sorry, Cat," She kept whispering to Cat's ear. She was really sorry. Although, her instructions were to kill Cat. She could never do that. Never ever ever.

Tori carried Cat to her car and made her comfortable at the back of the car. No way she'll let the killers see Cat inside her car.

"I know you love Jade," She whispered calmy until she noticed something.

"I need fake blood. Umm..okay. um..Robbie!"

Tori immediately dialed Robbie's phone number and to no surprise, Robbie answered on the second ring.

_"Tori, what did you do?"_

"I didn't kill Cat, okay?"

_"But Mr. Oliver will kill you if you don't kill Cat."_

"That's why I need you. Now."

_"I know what you need. I'll be there in 5 minutes. You're at the park, right?"_

Tori was confused. How could Robbie know where she is.

_"Don't think too much. Sinjin's with me. We have a tracker attached to the nape of your neck. Jade, Beck, Cat, You and Andre has them. Now, we're coming! Take care of Cat!"_

He hanged up after that.

"I feel guilty. What have I gotten myself into?" She thought and hugged Cat whilst sobbing.

/-/

Jade cried and sat on the sidewalk, beside the lamp post. As tears were falling from her eyes, a car pulled over beside her and she didn't look up as she clenched her fists.

You can hear the car door shutting and a man wearing a nice black suit came out with his hand gripping his cane on his right hand.

"I've done it, okay?! Don't hurt Cat!" Jade shouted.

The man flicked his fingers and Beck came out of the car. He was holding a samurai sword that looks sharper than a knife. Is that even accurate?

Jade's eyes widen when she caught a glimpse of the tip of the sword, "W-what's happening?"

"Jade.." Jade looked up to look into Beck's eyes.

The man slowly walked towards Jade.

"You see, Jade. Your relationship with Beck was great. He has the looks, you got the beauty and oh well, money," Jade sighed. Money, the root of all evil.

"And your point?"

"You don't want to get sassy with my dad, Jade."

"Oh yeah, you shouldn't," Mr. Oliver got ready to punch Jade.

"Dad, no!" Then Mr. Oliver punched Jade on her jaw and she winced in pain.

"Oops?" Jade was helpless. She knows she couldn't fight back. He'll either kill Tori or Cat.

"So, how's now? Beck, your time," Beck shook his head.

"Beck, do it," Mr. Oliver, Becks's father, ordered his son.

Beck hesitated. He really wants to back out, but if he put down that sword, it'll cost his life.

"Do. It," Beck's father held Jade's hands real tight that she can't budge.

He started to do a swing position until..

/-/

Tori was still hugging Cat, saying sorry repeatedly. She then heard a knock on the car door and she saw Robbie. Tori opened the car door and let Robbie in.

"Be careful. Don't touch, Cat."

"Geez, Tor. Then how could I take care of her?"

"I'm sorry. All of this is just for..Jade," Robbie put a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"Why? She has been mean to you all this time."

"Well, I want to be friends with her. I really want to. She's really nice, she hugged me once and she's the girlfriend of Cat. I care about those two really really much."

"Okay then," Tori smiled. He pulled a knife wrapped up in a long peace of cloth and some blood on a small bottle.

"Where did you get this?"

"It's fake blood."

"Hold on," Tori nodded and he poured some blood on the knife and a bit on her shirt and jeans.

"Okay, Tori. Go and be safe. I'll take care of Cat and drop her off at your house," Tori hugged him and got out of the car.

"Oh and hey," The half-latina tossed him the car keys.

"Forget to take care of Cat, you're dead. Crash this car, you're dead," Tori said with a stern look.

"Noted."

/-/

Beck started to do a swing position until..

"Wait! Wait!" Tori appeared. She almost ran out of time.

Beck immediately let out a breath. He was so close to kill his ex. He doesn't want to kill Jade. It hurt him that they broke up but he moved on, his father took it very seriously though.

"Thank God, Tori! You're here!" Beck exclaimed.

"Shut up, Beck!" Mr. Oliver shouted at his son. Once Mr. Oliver saw the knife with blood and also on Tori's clothes, he smirked.

"I-I've done it. I-I-I.."

"Good. That means I wouldn't have to kill Jade anymore. Come on, Beck."

"Tori? What'd you do?!" Jade was crying. She was crying.

"I'm going to stay," Beck insisted and his father left, almost hitting the 3 of them.

"You did what to Cat?!" Jade's face was merely inches away from Tori and her hands were gripping Tori's neck.

"Woah, woah. Jade, stop!" Beck tried to stop Jade but her grip was too firm.

"I-I she.."

"I swear, Tori! If something happened-!"

"Jade, stop!" Beck finally got hold of Jade's hands and Tori choked a bit.

"I-I didn't..k-kill.." Tori lost conciousness and luckily, Jade caught her.

"N-no..I didn't mean for t-this to h-h-happen.." Jade instantly felt guilty.

"I know, Jade. Let's take her to her house," Beck said and Jade nodded.

"Okay, hold on. I'll call Andre for our ride."

Andre answered on the 5th ring.

_"Hey man..Give us a ride, maybe?..Yup..Something happened to Tori..Okay..Yeah..Bye."_

"Andre's going to pick us up," Beck said calmly. Jade was still crying and he wanted to comfort her, but he's afraid to hug her.

30 minutes after, Andre picked them up and dropped them off at Tori's house where Cat is.

Jade opened the door for Andre and Beck as they carried an unconscious Tori Vega inside. Meanwhile, Robbie is looking for food in the counter.

"Let's put her on the couch, man," Andre said and they laid Tori on the couch.

"W-where's Cat?" Jade asked Robbie.

"Tori's room," he said and the goth quickly ran upstairs.

"How did she know Tori's-"

"Jade knows everything," Beck said and they nodded.

"Just go help me with Tori," Beck said to Robbie and they tried to make her comfortable.

"I got to go, guys. Grandma's freaking out," Andre explained and left.

I blinked a few times and felt a sudden warmth embracing me. I looked at my left and saw it was Jade.

"Oh, Cat. You're awake."

"Sorry, I woke you up," I said until I got upset again.

"Hey! I thought you don't like me anymore! Let go of me!"

"No, no. Cat! It's a big misunderstanding."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Cat."

"So, tell me what happened," I told her and she sighed.

Jade explained everything to me and I'm not mad anymore. I guess, just a little trust will fix everything. I love Jade and I know that she loves me too.


End file.
